Returning
by Verse Naberrie
Summary: There is an uninvited guest on Watsons' wedding. Alternate story with Jim in S3. And the true reason of Sherlock's "death". (The story has a book cover and video trailer. Now with final videos for chapter 3 and 4)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- the fic has a book cover and a video trailer, for more please look into my profile. It can be a companion fic to my other story "One day at the exile", but you do not have to read it to know the whole plot. **

**reviews are welcome :)**

10th of August, John's & Mary's Wedding

_Everything goes easy_, Sherlock Holmes thought.

John and Mary looked happy, as well as Mrs Hudson and Molly (after several drinks, Gavin/Greg(?) would cheer up as well). The detective could not say the same about Hooper's boyfriend, but that was a totaly diffrent story. Furthermore, the rest of guests did not cause any troubles.

Now, he only had to survive the speech. Sherlock almost wished for a some fatal accidents to come and free him from this extraordinary duty (even saving a cat from a tree seemed like a sufficient excuse to leave the party).

"Excuse me sir", a familiar irish voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Do you know where I can find the toilette?"

_No..._

Holmes quickly grabbed the man and pushed him into a first empty room, which he found. With a similar speed, Sherlock checked if somebody had seen them (fortunately - not) and made sure that guests or staff would not disturb them.

The room could be called lovely. Yellow walls, extra tables with a wedding settings, baroque wardrobe and cupboards. Additionally, a day's light made it look heavenly peaceful. However, with Jim Moriarty in town, no place was safe.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Hush," the criminal warned, while putting away his big glasses. "Somebody can see us and we both do not want to cause a panic on a wonderful day like this."

"You better have a good reason for being here! Is a great Moriarty so bored that he lowered himself to cause a bomb attack on a mundane event like this? You are pathetic."

"Be careful, what you say." Jim's cheerful humor vanished. "I like to be dead. Nobody bothers me, but it doesn't mean that I can't have some fun... from time to time."

Sherlock shut his mouth, but his glare spoke for itself.

"Anyway," Moriarty continued with a smile." if somebody is pathetic, it is surely you. Look at yourself - worrying about the speech, illogically accusing me to bring a bomb in a wedding cake, you are so...domestic." He ended with a disgust. "I am not here to waste my time on a..."

"I have wasted 2 years with you, I am sure that you can survive a couple of minutes." Holmes said, comming back to his furious self.

"Did you really believe that after our happy time, I would just abandon you?"

"Happy is not a proper word."

If not for John and Mary, Sherlock would just jump and kill the man.

Two years ago, he was nearly defeated. But before his jump took place, Jim proposed a _brilliant_ idea: in exchange for his friends, Sherlock would come with him. The solution was not expected. Holmes did not want to work for him, but somehow he had no choice.

It was difficult to get used to the new life. For Sherlock, it was obvious that, beside his company, Jim also would like to exploit his talents. He agreed, the other option included the complete isolation (Moriarty made it painfully clear). After months, they nearly learned to trust each other. Only thanks to that the detective managed to run away.

Immediately, Jim was thirsty for the revenge, but in the same time he was aware that at first his kingdom had to protected. Holmes brothers destroyed main cells of the criminal network. However, they did not succeed in catching the villain. The detective had known Jim's nature, but Moriarty had learned it in the same way. It was a game with cat and mouse, with constantly changing roles, for many years...

Sherlock was dead for the world, but his friends were not. (It surprised him that Moriarty did not aim in them in the first place.)

Unknown to the younger Holmes, Mycroft arranged a meeting with the mastermind. A new pact was made: Both consultants would live. Sherlock would be able to return to London, Jim officially will be dead, but free to go (As long as he would not put Great Britain's business in jeopardy. Additionally, the government will be watching him and intervene needed.).

_Hardly a bargain_, detective thought, _one country would be safe, but there are more than 50, where he could play._

Sherlock Holmes survived. Not because he could, but because - Jim let him. And let John and rest of his friends live. The second deal was only an excuse for starting a different game.

_For stars' sake, why now and here!?_, he thought furiously.

"I see that the underground plot was not enough for you." the detective said.

"Parliament? Interesting, but please... I am not a suicide man." He clearly emphasised that the project did not belong to him.

"You will get bored soon or later," Holmes insisted. " and the break of the deal, would be a suitable distraction for you."

"A bloody soldier would be a suitable distraction for now." The mastermind rolled his eyes, saying to himself.

"Let me guess a Mayfly Man is a part of your plot as well?" Sherlock pointed at him.

"Mayfly? About what are talking about?"

"The man, who meets a girl for one day and the next he is off!" he threw his hands up.

Jim looked at him like on a mad man. Quickly, Sherlock realised that Moriarty did not invented a misterious man. Nor, his past case with a soldier. Basing on the glint in Jim's eyes, he deducted that Holmes unintentionally revealed topics for the speech.

Jim slapped him.

"I thought that your mind is above these things." Moriarty exploded. "Stop worrying about your pet or his future wife and think!"

Surprised Sherlock brushed his cheek, still not convinced. Jim took a mobile phone from his pocket and showed him the screen.

"Look at this. During one of my runs, I found this video. It shows a man watching a particular movie. Imagine my suprise, when I discover who had the lead role."

It was him and Mary, when John was nearly burned alive. His voice, calling Watson's name, was watched over and over again.

"Nothing new, I expected that." Holmes replied.

"You misunderstood me." Jim said in serious voice. "He was watching the same scene for whole 50 minutes."

It made him worried. Sherlock was so proud of himself, that the scheme with parliament was discovered, but unintentionally - gained a new enemy.

"Later, my team entered the building." Moriarty continued. "The watcher vanished, but not all data from CCTV was deleted and I managed to restore its last 57 minutes."

Holmes looked once again at the screen, it was difficult to match the surrounding to any places he knew.

"Where was the footage taken?" the detective asked.

"I am afraid that I can't reveal it. By having that information, you would gain an upper hand in one of my operations, than anybody else in the world. And knowing you, my dear, our chaise would start again."

"Do you know who he is?" He was still looking at the cell phone.

"Possibly."

"Then, when was it taken?"

"After, 6th of november." It still didn't helped. "Sorry." Moriarty added.

"Are we in danger?" he asked seriously.

"Not now, but I would be careful in coming time." Jim said in the same tone.

"You could just send an email." Sherlock exhaled loudly.

"Well, you should be glad that I came in a disguise. We would not like to make Watsons worry, would we? "

"Why now and here?"

"The time is crucial."

"Jim." he warned the criminal.

"Let me think, a criminal consultant at the wedding?" he crossed his arms and took a thinking position, then changed his voice to more female one. "Oh, come on, I was not born yesterday. It isn't possible." He moved his arms indicating astonishment, then returned to his normal voice. "So, you see. Nobody would expect it, especially the man, who wanted your pet to be the next Guy Fawkes."

No one, even not the great Sherlock Holmes. But that brought other facts. Jim knew with whom, he was fighting. The video coudl be sent via email and Moriarty's presences woudl not be needed (It was possible that Jim wanted to broke a temporary havoc in his life, but quickly discarded the idea. There were easiest ways to cause the same effect. Or maybe, the mastermind really became too sentimental regarding Sherlock's person). As any electric message could be easy tracked, he could not trust anybody with it beside himself. Plus the parliament was nearly destroyed... In conclusion, the watcher was not only a man with unique abilities, but also was protected by someone powerful or the government itself. Holmes mentally sighed. It reduced the number of defensive actions.

"Soo... haven't I imagined that Moran accompany you?"

"Well, I would not put myself in danger without a good bodyguard."

"And Izzy."

"She insisted. I had to take her." He explained. "Anyway, she is a specialist, when it comes to enter a party, for which you have not been invited."

"And do explain me why." Sherlock groaned.

"She mentioned something, that it is a very important day for you, the stress surely would make butterflies in your belly, and even in current circumstances, our four must be together. We would cheer you up! " He was clearly enjoying himself. "We spent a happy time together, we just can't leave each other."

"Stop using word _happy_!"

"Why?" he asked innocently.

Sherlock sighed.

Lady Izadora Klein (She liked to be called Izzy), a unofficial PR specialist regarding high/rich society. When a young girl wanted to marry an old businessman, she arranged it. When a noble couple broke with each other, she caused it. When a married lady wanted to spend a night with her husband's friend, she helped with it. In exchange, Lady Klein was given a gigantus fee. Izadora loved to being a matchmaker, choose dress for the bride, pick a color of flower for her puppets' the first date. She trully believed that her happy and ever after was the best - no matter the cost. And the world gave her resources... Izzy, herself was married three times, all her husbands died from _natural_ causes and Klein inherited a big sum of money. Life was really unfair.

Jim used her services quiet often, Izzy also liked to hear his advice concerning her clients.

However, when Moriarty only needed to run from the boredom, Izadora adored playing with people like with dolls from Barbie's house.

In last months, during his stay with Moriarty, she practically moved in. Jim didn't mind, Izzy was a good base of information. It was very handy that she was near when needed. And Moran...damm...deadly serious ex-colonel, who mostly was concentrated on his work...they started flirting with each other! For Sherlock, she was so annoying. Izadora acted like a mother hen or rather as a younger sister, who wanted his constant attention (Holmes had never thought that he would be glad not to be the older brother). Izzy called him a mystery, for which she had not created a happy ending yet.

Thankfully, she hated a poor life, when Moriarty's work included staying days in a cheap hotel in the middle of nowhere. Lady Klein returned to her villa and was waiting for their return.

And now - the wedding. Of course, she would not miss it.

"Why haven't you contacted Mycroft?" the detective asked.

Messages could be intercepted, but his brother have ways to avoid the danger.

"I am sure that he would _help_." Jim said with the disgust.

Sherlock frowned. It was a painful reminder, but he survived and

"Do I have to remind you, how you have been put in my hands?" Jim insisted. "Or who allowed it?

They only asked him nicely and here I had you. A big present with a ribbon on the top."

Moriarty's outburst was strange. Two years ago, he was deeply hurt by Mycroft's betrayal. The effect not only made a mark on him, but also on his brother. They survived, only that counted.

But for sure, Holmes put the information for a later use.

The mastermind looked at him expectantly, cleary waiting for the answer. Fortunately, Holmes was saved from the reply by Janine, who chose to enter the room.

"Oh, Sherlock." She smiled. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have almost finished eating." Then turned in direction of Jim. "Hello, I am Janine." she greeted Moriarty with a charming smile.

The detective, with a light speed, came between two people.

"I am afraid that James is leaving. He was not invited and only makes some errands for me. Anyway, he is a gambler and his old fashioned suit indicates that most of his fee were lost during last unfortunate game. He hardly is a type good for you. Look at this awful glasses."

"Oh, so I will just wait for you in the main hall." She was clearly disappointed.

Janine said her goodbyes and once again both consultants were left alone.

"That was good."

Jim was very pleased. Sherlock could not suppress his smile as well.

"You know," Moriarty said with a hint of conspiracy in the voice," there is a vacancy in my team..."

"No." Holmes said immediately and to underline the sentence, the detective took casual steps from Jim.

The boredom was a constant pain in his life. Detective cases, nicotine, in the past – drugs, seemed as the only solution. Then, he met John. Sherlock still could not survive without a good puzzle, but something had changed. Only after the failure at Bart's hospital, he realised what. Holmes had never had friends, people couldn't stand his presence, but John, Mrs Hudson, Greg, Molly...they stayed. What's more, when most people wanted something in return, they had never asked. All of them stayed, because they wanted to. (Sherlock hardly could admit it.) They cared for him.

The universe surprised him once again. Seeing that Mycroft deeply regretted his decision. Sherlock forgave him. Older Holmes helped him with the escape and made sure that Moriarty would never threaten him again. Somehow the tension between each other vanished. It was like for the first time, they could experience a warm feeling, meant only for brothers.

Detective cases were still needed, but without his friends, the world would be a totally different place. It was different. It was strange. Illogical!

_It felt nice._

"The domestic really doesn't suit you," Jim said.

He knew that Moriarty could offer him an escape from boredom as well, but ...

"It's not worth it."

He regarded him silently. Holmes could almost see as wheels in Jim's brain were working.

"Well, at least I see that you are not lost completely to it." the mastermind said.

Sherlock's serious face had not changed.

"OK. The criminal's word that I haven't prepared anything deadly today and I am leaving right away." He put his hand on the heart.

The detective seemed satisfied with his reply and moved in direction of the door.

"Good luck with the speech, my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Izadora Klein is a "half" original character. She is in Doyle's stories, in "The Adventure of the Three Gables". I wanted to make her looking as nice looking lady, who likes typical for housewifes' things (clothes, cooking, gossiping, mothering and pretend to be match maker), but also able to kill if something didn't go according to her plan. I hope that I didn't make her look very clumsy.**

"Oh my God, Jim, I so sorry," a female voice said.

Lady Izadora Klein was a beautiful blond woman, in similar age as Jim, as always she wore only the most expensive dresses.

"I came as soon as possible." Izzy told him, glancing at the detective. Holmes was already at Watson's table, leaving them in the nearest hall. "The staff was easy bribed, but the waiter suddenly imagined that I could spend several minutes more in his company, for hours..." she added disgusted.

"I hope that Moran didn't immobilise him permanently." Jim sighed.

"He was bleeding. Thankfully, he didn't stain my clothes." She shrugged looking at the mirror, correcting her elegant hat.

"The mission accomplished. We can go home... Izzy, where are you going?"

"I want to see the wedding couple." she came near the entrance to the dining room.

Jim joined her reluctantly. Behind flowers, two people were invisible for guests, but they alone could see everything clearly.

"Oh, aren't they cute?" she said happily. "Yyyy, what a dreadful dress. I would never wear something like that. Fiolet? It doesn't suit to walls. And the decoration on tables..."

Jim rolled his eyes. Lady Klein could find million faults in the most perfect event. At least, his talk with Sherlock went rather good and they could leave this mundane party...

"Look! It is the speech time!" she squirmed childishly.

But from the other hand, they could stay a little longer.

_Criminal's word? Who would believe in something like that?_

8888

"Wet kisses?" Izadora said with a pure disgust."Why didn't your Sherlock ask me for the advise?"

The beginning was horrible, but Moriarty had never thought that watching the detective as a best men would give him so much fun. He quickly changed his mind, when Holmes told everyone how precious Watson was.

"Domestic again..." Jim groaned. "Boring! Let's get going." He grabbed Izzy and stated to push her in the direction of doors.

"No, I want to stay." she resisted. "Oh, It is so lovely!" Klein commented, when John hugged the detective.

"I want to vomit." Moriarty added looking at guests with handkerchiefs in hands.

"Blood soldier?" she said without enthusiasm. "OK, Let's go home." she turned around, but was stopped by Jim.

"No, I have started to like it."

The part with mysterious cases was much better. However, guests' ideas for the solution would make laugh even the dead people.

"No, the case was never solved." Sherlock said regretfully. "It happens sometimes, it is very, very disappointing..." he looked at a particular basket of flowers.

"Damn, he has noticed us." Izzy said.

"No worries," the mastermind replied, while looking at his mobile." Sebastian was here yesterday and just in case made sure that we will be able to watch everything. Come on."

Lady Klein's face brightened like a child in candy shop. Jim took her by hand and directed to the floor above.

888

Sebastian Moran already occupied one of hotel's room. When Jim and Izzy entered, the ex-colonel switched on the telly and to their delight the screen showed the whole ballroom. This time, Holmes was telling everyone of his case with Mayflied Man.

"I hate weddings." Moran complained, while trying to find the best sitting position. The room had no chairs and they all were made to use the bed.

Jim and Izzy ignored him, drinking everything what Holmes said. Sebastian rolled his eyes. He was here only as a bodyguard and his opinion was not important.

There was the stag-party, Sherlock's try to find the Mayflied Man and at last - the toast time. The whole time was divided between Izzy's and Jim's comments. Their opinions were completely different. While Moriarty put a pressure on detective's cases, Izadora was more absorbed by bonding between Watson and Holmes.

Moran was glad that Jim chose to sit in the middle of bed (But he would have not minded, if Izzy had sat next to him.) There were moments, when both of criminals could jump to each other throats and he would have became the unnecessary casualty of war.

"I am disappointed." Lady Klein said.

Moriarty was silently watching the _movie_.

Moran sighed. He was grateful that it was the end, but then the detective's glass fell. Immediately, the colonel looked at his boss. He knew that dark expression. Jim saw something in Sherlock's tale that no one of them had. Soon, Izzy realised it as well.

They all seated closer to the screen.

"No! Not you! Not you!" Holmes shouted.

"To whom is your Sherlock talking to?" Izzy asked confused.

"To his brother, and I sure that the last "not you" was meant for me." Jim explained pleased.

"If all weddings are like this, I think I would change my mind about them." Sebastian commented.

Suddenly, the man in a military uniform went out.

_Major Sholto_, Moran reminded himself.

They all heard steps on the stairs. After a quick check, Moran realised that by a pure accident, they occupied a room next to one of the soldier.

Moriarty glanced at his employee. If not for people below, Sebastian was sure that he would have been dead by now.

"It's a _destiny_" Izadora clapped her hands happily.

A minute later, Holmes and Watsons left the ball room as well. In matter of seconds, they all appeared near Major's room. Not thinking long, Izzy, Jim and Sebastian put their ears near the door or wall.

"Clever, my dear." the criminal consultant said with a half smile, when Sherlock explained how Sholto was meant to be murdered.

888

"So who was the killer?" Izadora asked Jim, when they all left the party and met in the nearest pub.

"The cameraman." Moriarty said while drinking his beer.

"Are you certain?" she asked not assured.

"His brother was killed in a patrol in Afghanistan." he showed her the mobile's screen. " He blaimed our major for it. The police would have all suspects on photos, but would never look for someone, who is not on them." Seeing that his glass was empty, Jim got up.

"It is a good disguise." Moran agreed. " Even I use it sometimes."

"Well, Sherlock should be pleased that the wedding didn't end as a complete disaster." she said without enthusiasm and a little disappointed. She preferred, when there was involved a love affair. A jealous ex-wife of Major, perhaps?

"So, Sebastian..." Lady Klein glanced at him seductively. "Do you like weddings now?"

He smiled and reached out to her, but before Moran could grab Izadora, Moriarty deliberately put a new glass in the way of his hand.

"Of sorry, have I interrupted something?" Jim said sitting between two _lovers_.

He looked around the pub. It was small, dark and dirty (Izadora almost refused to come in). After a big tip, the barman agreed to close it earier. Unfortunatelly, the last client was to drunk to walk on his own. The owner had to drag him by himself and had not returned yet.

Moriarty took back his phone from the woman. "Now, back to business. Izzy, if you want Mr. Jones to stop harrasing your current pet, you would have to add milion to the bill."

"Jim, it is not fair. You promised that I would have to pay only a half of price! Oh goodness, so much money for killing one politician."

"Sunshine, I am changeable." he said as it would explain everything. "What I said yesterday doesn't mean that it is the same today..."

The pub's door opened suddenly and Sherlock Holmes came in. It seemed that owner forgot to _lock_ the door. The three at the table froze. Sebastian the most, he really did not want to look at the Jim right now.

_It wasn't possible_, Moran thought.

"_DESTINY_." Izzy whispered with a big smile.

The detective called the barman, he did not turn around and had not spotted other customers.

"What is your Sherlock doing here?" Lady Klein asked. "Shouldn't he be at the party?"

"An end of age." Jim said it to himself, but somehow everyone understood what it meant.

"Oh, my poor baby." Izzy glanced at Holmes. "We will go to him. Cheer him up or something. Sebastian, you will buy him a beer and do that thing, when men feel sad."

"Why me? What thing?"

"Don't worry, honey. I have initiated it millions time. You are not aware of it, but it will come naturally." Moran shook his head. "Look, I can't ask Jim. I am afraid that his talents do not involve socializing."

"Izadora, it works on normal man, but here we have a really different case."

"Let's leave him alone." Moriarty decided.

"Jim! How can you?" she looked at him shocked. "I admit that it is very hard for me to know what is the best for your Sherlock. He always was a total mystery. But, we can't just abandon him. Last time, when I left sister of my ex-husband alone, in similar situation (Anne was a lovely girl, but Ben could be described in the worst words. It was so good, when he ate these cookies), she was so drunk that she misplaced cream from cake with a face cream. Actually, it was a rat poison...She survived only thanks the help of a soul mate. We really should go and..."

"Go where?" Holmes materialized in front of them.

"We...we should go and take another drink, right Sebastian?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and sat down keeping an eye contact with Moriarty.

There was an akward silence (for two occupants at least). Jim, as usual, was much more occupied in studing Sherlock, then in a need to start any conversation.

"Do not worry." Izadora said with a fake smile. "I am sure that Watsons liked the party very much. Everything was so lovely...almost."

"Indeed." Holmes said partly ignoring her.

Izadora exhaled loudly displeased. Fortunately for him, the detective belonged to small group of people, who could plan a bank robbery, hack into a police base and make breakfast in the same time. If not, she would make sure that he would know consequences.

"Well, if there was minuses..." she continued. "It surely was the decoration on tables. Who for stars' sake did propose that horrible shapes? Everyone knows that swans are in fashion now. Sherlock, why are you looking at me in that bloodlust way?"

"The night is warm today." Jim joined the conversation. "Moran, wouldn't you want to take Izzy for a walk?"

He did not have to repeat himself twice, soon both consultants were left alone.

"So did you plan on being a room decorator?" Moriarty joked.

"Shut up."

"Right, I should have asked: _are you following me?_". The mastermind's tone droped by one level.

"Funny, I have presumed that it was your job." Holmes pointed. "At least ten pubs in nearest area and we had to choose the same."

"Izzy suggested that the galaxy wants us to be together... or something like that."

"Typical of her." he commented with a groan.

The detective bent over the table and took a sip of Jim's beer. Moriarty frowned, but did not protest.

"It's end, isn't it?" Sherlock asked.

His life had changed, when he met John Watson. Then, Moriarty proved that the existence could be changed once again. Holmes had never thought that the world would reorganize itself for the third time.

He should have gone back to Baker Street. An empty house was often like a heaven for him (time without fussing from Mrs. Hudson was a blessing), but the truth was that today it was not. The feeling was uncomfortable, he had just left the house full of people, who had found someone for each other, even for a moment. Sherlock could always call Mycroft, but he would start performing the role of big worried brother again. Holmes was not in the mood to stand that.

John promised that they would still continue their work, but the vision of two them together was fading slowly into the darkness. Watson wanted to have a family, not a demanding colleague as him. Especially, with a child in way.

"Life." Jim replied.

Sherlock blinked half surprised.

What could be said more? No confirmation, no permanent denial. The future could never be certain, event where all signs pointing in one direction. Maybe that was for  
the best.

They didn't said more. After several minutes, both men went in their own directions.

Marriage. Child. It was not a situation without a way out. Of course, it would take a longer time for getting used to it. The great Sherlock Holmes would survive, but the detective had a hunch that Jim would check on him anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Video was made for thsi chapter, not only you can read it, but also watch it :), see the link in my profile, but Jim's role has been changed, there are not many scenes with Scott as a doctor in movies ;/ .**

Pain.

He was lying on a hospital bed. Janine has just came out. The morphine...Mary..who was she? John needed his help.

Pain.

He needed morphine.

Sherlock closed his eyes momentarily. He automatically moved in direction of the hospital's machine. His hand hovered above it and quickly fall on the bed. Holmes started to tremble. He sniffed his eyes on to the apparatus, his pulse was growing, but it had not reached the dangerous level yet. Good. Sherlock did not want to call a nurse or some kind charitable doctor, who in all knowledge was sure what was the best for a patient.

24 hours ago, Holmes' main concern was Magnussen. Now, an additional element came into the game. He had to leave hospital quickly.

His body shrugged, the pain returned too soon. In last glint of self awareness, detective raised his hand again. Symbols on the machine started changing into red.

_Damn, not now._

Then, a new hand came into his vision and raised the level of so cherished substance.

The man wore a typical doctor's suit. Big glasses covered his green eyes. There were several other cosmetic makeups, but even with them, Holmes could recognize the consulting criminal - James Moriarty.

"So who is she?" Jim asked as if nothing had happend and they were just two collegues chatting about their work.

"I am surprised that you don't know."

"I am afraid that one point of our pact mentioned something like _don't be involved in life of people associated with Sherlock Holmes_." Moriarty crossed his arms. " If it was seen that me or my people are in any way observing you, I soon would say goodbye to my _freedom_ in Great Britain."

"Of course, that's why I'm clearly having hallucinations and you surely are not standing here." He added with a sarcasm.

"In your state, it is perfectly natural." Jim smiled. "Anyway, 5 minutes ago I had a dinner in Tokio with a nice looking lady. A dull person, but she is flirting with one US's ambassador."

Unfortunately for Holmes brothers, the play with decoys always worked.

"I am nearly dead and you just show off. The blood aren't coming into my brain or I have misunderstood your part of not involving."

"I have to say, that it was a pure coincident. I have just been in the neighborhood. And I saw your fiance coming out from the room." he leaned against the bed's railing."So who is she?"

"Janine is an employee of my latest adversary."

"The part with loving boyfriend was rather good." Jim took a newspaper, left by the woman, but seeing main titles, he quickly throw it away. "Did she really believed it? You are cold, uncaring..."

"It surprised me as well." A half smile appeared on Sherlock's face.

Moriarty put out a small box from Holmes' clothes.

"It looks rather dull." he said playing with the ring."It is not a plastic, but you would never buy a diamond. Izzy was furious that you didn't ask for her help."

"I have my ...resources." Detective's face twisted, seeing it Jim once again allowed a bigger dose of morphine flow into Sherlock's body.

"Breath." he said. "And now, please do answer on my question."

"What..?" Holmes asked with barely open eyes.

"Who is she?" A too familiar icy posture of James Moriarty leaned above him. Sherlock preferred to not touch the topic, he hoped that mistaking _she_ for Janine resolved the case.

"I overheard your first words – _Mary_." the mastermind continued. "People usually ask about their closest ones. But, why did you choose her? If you were a normal man, you would say John. But you are not ordinary, Sherlock." he came to close for his likening. "We spent two lovely years together, during that time you were badly wounded more than fingers on my hands and you have never mentioned your pet or family. Even barely dead, you could find a solution for the hardest test. My dear, you would never choose your last breath for _tell them that I love them_, you would give the name of the killer."

"Leave that to me." Holmes warned.

"Interesting." he leaned even closer.

"What are you doing?" Suddenly, exhaling and inhaling became too hard.

This chapter should have been closed a long time ago.

"It was much too long since I have seen you so defenseless. What do you think? Should I take an advantage of your helpness position? "

The gap between them was getting smaller, Sherlock tried to push himself farther.

"Help me get up." he insisted with a stone face.

"Tell me...People experience amazing visions before the death." The criminal caught his resisting hand. "Was the great detective dreaming about me?"

"Yes." he admitted.

Fortunately, it stopped Jim's action and he moved higher to be able to see detective's whole face.

"So? What did I do in your dream?"

"Told me the truth."

Moriarty frowned confused.

"The worst scenario. I had to come back."

"I am flattered."

"Help me get up." Sherlock repeated.

"What will I get in the exchange?" he squeezed detective's hand tighter.

"I will remove an obstacle in shape of Magnusses. What you wanted from the beginning." With a meaning, he managed to free himself from Jim.

"You should stay out of this."

"Have he found your pressure point?" Holmes chose to ignore the comment.

"Overconfidence or boredom, can be hardly used against me." Moriarty crossed his arms. "The world is constantly changing. There always are minor distractions, with which I would be able to survive."

Charles Augustus Magnussen was a businessman. That's all. He could match Moriarty's intelligence, but Sherlock suspected that, as British government, he used his services from time to time. Even if Magnussen found Jim's weakness, it would not help him.

"Help me get up."

888

They managed to leave the hospital unseen. Holmes was not able to walk on his own, but with help of Sebastian Moran, the criminal was able to move Sherlock safely in a chosen place.

"Save me from my curiorsity and tell me: what are you planning to do?" Jim asked.

"A pact with devil. " Holmes said through gritted teeth.

"Again? Last time it did not go well." he quietly underlined their case of Reichenbach.

"Do not worry, I know what to do."

The determination, which Moriarty saw in Sherlock's eyes, almost made him smile.

In the past, many foresaw Jim as a respectful professor in one of the highest universities. The mastermind himself had a much bigger ambitious, but somehow the assumption had not left his life for a longer time. Jim used it quite frequently, showing the status of a wiser being for Sherlock was a real enjoyment. There were many areas, about which the consulting criminal could teach him or just make him aware of them. Some, even unknow for Mycroft (beating two Holmes at once... oh, yes!). The surprise on detective's face was priceless as well.

Today, he was really proud of his pupil.

888

The result came too quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: a small video was made for this chapter, not only you can read it, but also watch it :), see the link in my profile, **

They met again after four months, where all had started.

Neither of them insisted on it. After Magnusses, Sherlock Holmes had many issues, which had to be solved first. Jim Moriarty... coming back to life needed the same pack of energy, or rather - more.

Mycroft's problems were much different.

Within a minute, his younger brother from a convicted murderer changed into the last saviour of the Great Britain. All of that, because one criminal consultant, who chose to show his image on every screen in the country. Heavens only knew, what Moriarty' plans were.

No.

Consequences were too meaningful and new information had to be provided.

Thanks to a huge amount of favors, threats, money etc. Mycroft managed arranging a meeting between two men.

Sherlock did not want to take part in it, but one glare from the powerful brother was enough to change his mind (In any other situation, younger Holmes would never fall to be so submissive, but the situation with Magnussen was still fresh).

Jim Moriarty broke the pact and in the result: was mostly in the move. Mycroft had to use a harder ammunition against the mastermind, but at last he made it.

888

Mrs Hudson was visiting relatives in a different town. John and Mary agreed to leave the city. Lestrade and Molly were guarded for a time being.

On one rainy Saturday, when Sherlock was coming home, a very unpleased Moriarty was already waiting for him at the Baker Street.

Holmes stopped before the front door, took a deep breath and came in. Involuntarily, he was reminded of their first conversation in the flat.

Detective found Jim near the window, admiring the view. A stupid action, according to Sherlock. A typical passerby would be able to see him.

"You took your time." the criminal complained with his back to the Holmes.

"Oh, I am so sorry." he mocked while putting his coat at the sofa. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Innocent as always." Unseen for him, Jim rolled his eyes and turned around. "Why am I not surprised?"

If the return brought Moriarty more worries, nothing was seen on his face. He looked fresh and rested. Personally, Holmes' nice appearance could compete with Jim's, but deep inside consultant had enough. Mycroft's intervention pushed him to the limit.

"Get out!"

"I wanted to, but I think that I will stay for a while longer." he smiled, a childish face with hidden a cold blooded monster behind (Sherlock spent too much time with it.) "Iceman fooled you again, typical for brothers."

"Out." he hissed.

"Ok. Let's change the topic, what were you feeling killing Magnussen? It had to be delightful."

It was clear that Jim wanted to provoke him. The detective smothered the anger inside himself.

"Tea?" he asked instead.

"Why not." Moriarty raised his eyebrow disappointed and sat in Sherlock's armchair." Five minutes break would be good. I have never thought that I will miss being dead..." he muttered.

"Why have you revealed yourself?" Sherlock said, while entering the kitchen.

"So much work to do, people to kill, children to kidnap, taxes to pay... boring! " Jim continued ignoring Holmes.

"Don't complain, the whole situation is your doing. You should have killed me in the first place, if had wanted avoid it. "

"Me?!" Moriarty got up with a light speed. "Why didn't you kill me?"

The sudden outburst made Sherlock to stop in the mid of his work for a moment.

"As if it wasn't obvious." he snorted with his back to Jim.

"The fight in Paris, the misunderstanding in Geneva, your escape!" He threw his hands up furiously. "A mere lost bullet would have been a good explanation and no one would have blamed you!"

Holmes put cups with a loud thud and faced the criminal.

"Yes and later I would receive several heads on golden platters."

"O, come on! Have a faith in yourself!"

"I have faith in you being imprisoned in a secluded place, where you could threat no one." Unconsciously, Sherlock returned to the main room and stood in a step distance from Jim.

"Stay in an ordinary world, with no distractions?" Moriarty was not intimidated by detective's bigger posture. "My dear (and I am not talking about myself) you cannot exist without a good riddle. For instance: Magnussen, there is nothing to keep you occupied and you start killing people. By playing with your friends and being domestic, you are losing the most important thing, which keeps you sane."

"They are the most important!" he exploded and then added calmer. "I have understood it only thank to you."

Consultants glared at each other, no one wanted to be the first, who would break the eye contact. When Moriarty's pupils took a darker color than usual, Sherlock was ready for the worst, but instead of starting a fight, the mastermind fall silent and sat down as child, whose tricks stopped being funny.

Holmes released air. He preferred to go back to the real cause of their meeting. It was certain that somewhen Jim would ask particular questions and get several answers about his current state. However, neither of them planned it to come so quickly.

"Mycroft... "

"Hypocrite," Moriarty interrupted him.

"Excuse me?"

"Fool and hypocrite. He promises protection, but in the end he never keeps his word."

"Do you want a proof?" Jim asked, when he saw confusion on Sherlock's face. "Maybe something like this: I will do everything to protect the country, my family and what... " he changed the voice to be more similar to Mycroft's. "The big bad man caught my baby brother and makes him do dirty things. I am so lonely (And the end is further than he thought.). Please, Mr. Moriarty don't hurt poor Sherlock, I will be good, I will even tell you where the queen is drinking her morning tea." He jumped up. "Success! Yes, the Iceman has a heart!" And fall down in the chair, all gloomy. "Our second deal was just a smokescreen. He would break his part of the bargain, even without your agreement. It was only the matter of time."

"Four months ago, you beat him."

"Only to show him that he is a hypocrite again." he murmured. "He did it before."

It was not a surprise. Detective always thought his brother to be elastic and would organize everything to suit his vision. Putting new elements into the game or signing other contracts was a logical action to do. However, Moriarty obviously did not expected Mycroft to put Sherlock's life at risk. Again.

"No, this time it was my fault."

_He hates me._

Holmes pushed emotions deep down himself. It was the problem between him and Mycroft. The criminal consultant did not have to be included.

Moriarty rather felt than saw Sherlock's hesitation and added:

"Every person has its pressure point." Jim's tone softened. "Someone that they want to protect."

"Why are you doing all of these?"

The game, the kidnap, almost three years of his life cut out, the second pact, his return, seeing that they all were safe, but everything had changed, Mary, the sudden meeting at the wedding, Magnussen, coming end, _did you miss me?_ on every screen in country, and now - last sentence, with a pure aim to comfort him.

"To solve the final problem, our problem." he replied straight away.

"You still think about it?" Holmes asked astonished.

"Haven't you worked what it is yet?"

"Goodness, you are pathetic."

"What's the final problem? I did tell you, but did you listen?"

Sherlock momentary closed his eyes resigned, but allowed the small game to continue. "You don't need money, power, is it all for..."

And the solution came. It left Sherlock speechless.

"You are me."

The sentence, which he had heard millions times.

_I am so changeable._ Jim said at the pool.

Exactly. The mastermind should have got bored with him, even before Reichenbach, but he was alive. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? Jim took a great care in destroying all ways and put only one, which would direct the prey to him. What's more, Moriarty kept him and included his opinions in certain cases. So many troubles, when the alternative to dispose him was simpler.

_Why?_

Holmes never promised any kind of relationship, besides the strict employer/employee bond. However, even he was not capable to hide all human emotions. Sherlock was careful to never show more than it was needed. No attachments. No feelings.

Or maybe Jim had never expect it?

When most of people dream to be loved by a chosen person, Moriarty never thought it to be possible (never real, not after the pool or Reichenbach). In his world, caring was a disadvantage. Kindness, loyalty or friendship could be used by both sides in a twisted game, or in the worst scenario - by third parties. To have what he wanted, Sherlock's engagement was not needed, because Jim only had to think how to trap the detective.

_Why didn't you kill me? _Jim asked.

He could answer: you kidnapped me, made me to live with you, I couldn't risk the life of my friends, the only friends...

_You have numerous occasions, fool!_ Holmes said to himself.

He should end it right now.

_No._

He couldn't... he won't answer on this. His, as well Jim's actions, suggested more than he wanted to admit. Against the logic, Holmes prayed that Moriarty had not noticed his confusion.

In many questions, which appeared in their heads, one did not have to be said aloud.

They would go back to their lives. In first months, the criminal would still stabilizing his position in London, Sherlock would be busy by new detective cases, Mycroft's superiors would not allow him to rest so easy and John would insist him to see the baby (Sherlock hoped that it would reduce to visiting, no hugging, no kissing or to changing diapers). In the end, the game would start again. They will meet each other in next deadly confrontation, with results much more dramatic than before. The possibility was high, that many people would fall with them.

Holmes didn't have to glance at Jim's face to know that the criminal was as much happy as him.

"There is an other way." detective said to finish the annoying silence and to stop the turmoil inside himself.

Moriarty stood up and took his coat, ignoring Sherlock.

"Honey, I am really not in a mood for listening your jokes."

"Let's take optimists for instance..."

"You mean John Watson." He was buttoning his clothes.

"He believes in a happy ending (an ordinary example, but it can be used in our situation), when at every turn he could be killed, have a car accident or just fell from the stairs. Logically, every person should be afraid of the life, there are endless situations, which could go terribly wrong, but somehow people just live. You can call them stupid or boring, but even with the worst or the most impossible situation, the results can be good."

The mastermind raised an eyebrow. Jim was not assured, but he was starting to be interested, Sherlock's monologue.

"Mary and John - their meeting wasn't inevitable. John could stay at Baker Street. Mary could choose not to change her past profession. The train didn't have to be late. John could choose a different way home." Holmes took a deep breath. "A sum of completely illogical actions, led to the wedding, family, child..."

"Improbable."

"But possible." He insisted.

Moriarty was gazing through the window, rethinking what he had heard. When he stopped, all sincerity vanished, leaving only the known devil's smile.

"So, it seems that we would have to wait and see how everything ends."

Sherlock nodded stiffly, while joining his hands behind the back.

"Waiting can be so boring. Especially, when nothing threaten my life".

_You would be surprised,_ detective thought, but hold his tongue. Jim was upset and he did not wanted to make it worse.

"Lately, I have noticed that I am losing my gift of patience."

"I see." Sherlock said avoiding Jim's eyes.

Making the risk less dangerous was one thing, but a total surrender? Oh, no. He will not back down or propose another deal. Detective gave Moriarty all that he could in this matter. The final decision belonged to the man, who managed to change his view of the world in last three years.

"OK." Jim huffed and left.

_So, it is how it ends. _Holmes sighed. _New deadly game. This time – without survivors. _

They were unique. During last years, the consultant often was asking himself if they were meant only for fighting. Even he had to admit that their conversations brought much more than only the prize of beating the other man. Momentary, the detective was tempted to call everything a joke and propose the _real_ plan.

Sherlock thought that Moriarty would go straight to the entrance, but before that, he suddenly heard loud steps in the staircase and then in the living room.

"Congratulation, my dear." Jim's overjoyed face appeared in the doorway. "I knew that you would manage to surprise me as always. "Then as quickly as he came, the mastermind disappeared. "Ciao, Sherlock Holmes!

_Or maybe not... _


End file.
